1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to downhole oil well tools, and more particularly relates to an improved method and apparatus for setting a gravel pack in a downhole oil and gas well environment.
2. General Background
There are a number of applications in the oil and gas well drilling industry where it is desirable to install a packer in an oil and gas well whose "annulus" or internal diameter is restricted by existing equipment. One downhole oil and gas well delivery system is known in the industry as a "coil tubing" unit. By using a coil tubing unit, it is possible to run a tool in a well that is very restricted in diameter because of existing equipment. However, there are many oil and gas well drilling operations that are not feasible heretofore with the small diameter coil tubing units.